


Scent

by makhei



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makhei/pseuds/makhei
Summary: 国民城的超级英雄近来勤奋得过头，CatCo的小记者却状况频出。当所有人都以为Kara是在为失去Mon-El而伤心时，Alex和Maggie却有不同见解。
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“我发誓，如果你敢再像今天一样莽撞，Kara Danvers，我们训练室见，即使不开氪石模拟器我也会揍到你明白谁才是老大。我不管你是不是刀枪不入，当我命令你后退时你就得……喂？喂？Damn it!”  
Maggie一回到家就看到未婚妻正气急败坏地冲着电话嚷嚷，满室浓郁的信息素足以给她们两个再赚一个热心邻居的投诉。  
“我也爱你。”警探皱着鼻子说。  
“Hey,Maggs,you are back.”Alex适时停止了狂飙信息素的行为，把头靠在沙发背上有气无力地回应。  
Maggie把钥匙放进门边的矮柜上，顺手从矮柜右侧的酒格里抽出一瓶波本威士忌，然后走到沙发旁边俯身给了Alex一个吻。  
“来一杯？”Maggie微笑着在Alex唇边问。  
“也许是两杯。”特工揉着太阳穴回答。  
Maggie去橱柜里取了两个酒杯，走回沙发边在Alex身旁坐下，一边拧开酒瓶一边缓慢释放信息素安抚Alex的情绪。她往每个酒杯里都倒了半杯威士忌，然后把其中一杯递给Alex。“她今天干了些什么？”  
Alex坐直身体接过酒杯灌了一大口，等她适应了酒精从口腔一路滑到胃里的灼烧感后回答说，“抢了你们的一大半工作，抢了消防员一大半工作，几乎一个人完成了DEO所有的外勤工作。”  
“和过去的五个月一样，”Maggie耸肩，“所以她做了什么把你气成刚才那样？”  
Alex又灌了一大口威士忌后才回答未婚妻的问题。“今天有批来路不明的Zeta人在港口想要强行登上一艘邮轮，Kara去阻止他们的时候他们拿出了武器，Winn检测到那些武器散发出与氪石相似的辐射波动，我让Kara后退由其他特工接手那些Zeta人，她……”  
“她没有听你的指挥，而是义无反顾地冲了过去把那群Zeta人揍得鼻青脸肿。”Maggie顺着Alex的话说了下去，她晃了晃酒杯，眼睛带着笑意看向Alex，“听起来像是她最近会做的事，我以为经过这几个月你已经习惯了。”  
“不，”Alex把头靠在Maggie的肩膀上，“就算再过二十年我也没办法习惯。Kara把自己绷得太紧了，Maggs，你知道吗，虽然每天都能看到Supergirl，但我还是特别想念Kara，感觉上次见到我的妹妹好像是上辈子的事。”  
Maggie往旁边挪了挪，示意Alex躺下。Alex顺从地躺了下去，自觉地把头枕在爱人的大腿上。Maggie双手力道轻柔地抓着Alex的头皮。“没那么夸张，但两个多月总是有的。”  
Alex舒服地闭上眼睛，过了好一会儿叹了口气，“Maggie，取消赌约吧，我想告诉Kara。”  
“那件事从来都跟赌约没有关系，Danvers，”警探停下手上的动作，微微垂下头认真地看着特工的眼睛，“事实上我觉得我们的赌局已经结束了，小Danvers早就发现了，不过她一直都在逃避。否则这段时间她为什么把自己忙得像个陀螺似的，不是说我不相信她为Mon-El的事难过，可因为难过而躲着小Luthor？怎么说都说不过去。”  
“那个笨蛋。”Alex拉过Maggie的右手靠在唇边亲了亲，“也不知道她什么时候才能意识到近来她失控的真正原因是Lena。”  
Maggie没有回答，学着刚才Alex的样子把头靠在沙发背上，合起双眼静静感受着空气中她和Alex信息素的碰撞、纠缠、交融。  
“我注意到有人刚才说我们的赌局结束了。”Alex把唇边Maggie右手的食指叼在齿间轻轻地碾着。“这是不是意味着我有一笔账要收？”红发女人含糊不清地问。  
黑发警探笑得眉眼弯弯，“我以为Agent Danvers今天已经被家里的金毛寻回犬折磨得没有精力收赌债了。”  
“哦，”Alex起身站定，勾着Maggie的腰带把她也拉起身来，“不要小看一个Danvers，在讨债这件事上我永远精力充沛。更别说在难得赌赢了Detective Sawyer一次的时候，我……”  
“不难感受到你的热情，”Maggie跟着Alex的脚步跌跌撞撞地向床的方向移动，她坏笑着屈起手指在Alex的鼠蹊部下侧弹了弹，指尖轻轻扫过一旁蠢蠢欲动的腺体，“只是答应我一件事好吗，稍微控制一下，我真的不想再在关键时刻停下来开门跟分局的伙计解释我们两个Alpha只是在进行成年情侣间的正常身心交流，并没有意图用信息素控制隔壁那位‘富有魅力的英俊’男士，更没有组队性侵他的打算。”  
Alex的眸色随着警探的动作愈加幽暗，她一边去扯Maggie的衬衣一边低头胡乱地吻恋人的嘴唇，“什么时候Detective Sawyer也学会了委婉，请让我们直白地称呼那个情侣间的身心交流为做爱。至于隔壁那位自我感觉良好的Omega先生，他真的应该去预约一下精神科，被害妄想症是可以治愈的。哦，建议他顺便预约一下眼科，我面前这位迷人的NCPD鉴证科警探才是那个随时随地散发魅力的人好吗？”  
·  
二十几个街区外，Danvers家的笨蛋妹妹显然还没意识到她这段时间越来越不Kara的原因有一部分是因为她已经好久没见过Lena了。她穿着超级少女的战衣直挺挺地躺在沙发上，眼神空洞地盯着天花板。距沙发一臂之遥的茶几上放着几分钟前她用极大的意志力阻止自己捏扁的手机。  
手机铃声又一次响起，Kara呻吟着扯过拖在地上的披风盖在脑袋上，在所有糟糕的事件里，此时此刻她最不需要再重复一次的就是跟姐姐在电话里吵上一架。  
几十秒后，那个几乎要在Kara头骨上钻开一个洞的铃声停止了。但还没等她松一口气，茶几上的手机又响了起来。正当Kara一把掀开披风，打算无视Alex这个月不会再给她提供新手机的威胁用热视线让它短路的时候，Winn的声音通过扬声器响了起来。  
“Hi Kara,it's me,Winn,”极客的声音有些没有底气，“没错，我黑了你的电话。只是打来提醒你明晚是外星人酒吧的卡拉OK之夜，大伙很想念Kara的Karaoke，如果你不那么忙的话记得出现。Ouch!不，我是不会转告她的，你自己打电话跟她说。Ow!别再戳我的胸口了！Okay,I'll tell her!Kara,James让我转告你，你有篇稿子前天就该给他了，他希望明早一上班就能收到它。还有，他说如果你下次你再不接电话的话他就用手表联系你。Bye~”  
Kara坐起来把脸埋进双手里重重叹了口气。承认与否，Kara Danvers这几个月的生活都过得一团糟。Supergirl作为国民城的超级英雄有多成功，Kara Danvers就有多差劲，不论作为姐妹、女儿、记者、下属还是朋友。  
亲手把Mon-El送进太空后，她开始忙碌于国民城的修缮和重建，Daxam大军毁了小半个国民城，成千上万的人因此而流离失所。虽然政府、本市企业和慈善机构都尽了最大的努力去治愈这座城市，但太慢了，还是太慢了，许多得不到安置的人选择让别人跟他们一同受苦，最初的两个月犯罪率几乎呈几何倍数增长。因此国民城的许多市民在那几个月经常能见到十几秒前还在建筑工地帮助起重的Supergirl十几秒后拎着各种大案小案的嫌疑犯出现在警察局的场景。在钢铁女侠不遗余力的除暴安良的震慑下，国民城的犯罪率终于在第三个月跌回Daxam人入侵前的水平。  
长时间高强度的工作即便作为人间之神的氪星人也吃不消，Kara很累，即使每天结束一切工作之后她会去DEO用黄太阳灯额外补充能量，她依旧疲惫不堪。这种操劳带给Kara的唯一好处是每天头挨到枕头就能睡着的无梦优质睡眠，她再也不用去想Mon-El会不会在太空中遇到什么事故；不用去想如果当初她让Mon-El跟父母一起离开，国民城是不是就不用遭受后来的一切；不用去想Daxam人离开后站在科尔多瓦街街头环顾城市废墟时那双眼眶发红、满是自责的绿眼睛；不用去想对她而言，责任和情感究竟哪个更重要一些。  
Kara发现摒除人性只做Supergirl她的日子会过得容易得多，于是她把生活的重心越来越倾向于Supergirl。她一次次地错过Danvers姐妹之夜，经常性缺席Eliza的母女晚餐，三不五时推掉会大块占用她时间的采访，偶尔拖稿让Snapper暴跳如雷，几乎没再出现在朋友们的聚会上—Kara公寓的游戏之夜也永久性暂停了。  
她坚定地希望只留下Supergirl这一个身份，渴望做一个冰冷的、没有人类情感的外星义警。但她身边的人却不厌其烦地以各种方式一遍又一遍地告诉她“我需要Kara Danvers，Kara Danvers很重要”，除了Lena。  
Kara睁开双眼，探身拿起手机。Messages显示她们上一次联络的时间是两个月之前，确切地说，是Lena联系她的时间。那之后，Kara再也没有接到过Lena的电话、没有收到过Lena的短信。其他的人，Alex、J’onn、Winn、James，他们都会因为生活或工作的原因见到她，作为Kara。只有Lena，与Daxam人大战之后，她们再也没有见过面。  
起初是因为彼此都忙于为那场大战善后；而后是Kara因为某个她不愿意面对的问题单方面躲着Lena；然后是因为氪星人决定舍弃Kara Danvers的身份，每天忙得昏天黑地，并且一视同仁地只接与Supergirl有关的工作电话；后来则是因为Lena也不再联系Kara了。  
等等，哪里似乎有些不对。  
Kara皱起眉头，认真回忆起她上一次见到Lena的时间，不是从电视上、不是从报纸或者杂志上，而是面对面看到Lena真人的时间。Kara后知后觉地意识到，即使是Supergirl，也有两个月没有见过Lena了。那个永远忙碌的女人近来的安保措施做得很好，Kara以超级英雄的身份去L-Corp出过几次警，却没有一次是去顶层。如果说Lena因为提高安保级别而不需要Supergirl的保护是正常的，那么这两个月她们两个从来没有在国民城的任何公共场合碰到却无论怎么看都透着诡异。  
我是不是什么时候不小心惹到Lena了？金发英雄想到一种可能。不，这不可能，Supergirl和Lena从来都保持着礼貌的社交距离，况且Supergirl之前都来去匆匆，每次见到Lena最多只能点头示意，根本没有时间做什么不适宜的事。她很快又否定了自己先前的想法。  
Lena。  
Kara默念着那双含着泪水的绿眼睛的主人的名字。  
Lena。  
Kara烦躁地抓了抓已经被她不知不觉中揉成鸡窝的金色长发。她想她，她想念跳跃在那双绿眼睛中的温柔笑意；想念那个雪白皮肤的女人低沉的笑声、高高挑起的眉毛和奇怪的美式口音；想念那个矮个子女人的温暖怀抱；想念黑发女人柔软温热的手掌；想念她们的早午餐约会；想念那些只有她们才懂的笑话；想念那些只属于她们两个的电影之夜，那些挤在她的沙发上相拥的夜晚……她想见她。  
她想见她。  
让什么没有人类感情的外星义警见鬼去吧！Kara几乎立刻做下决定，明天一早，她会以Kara Danvers的身份拜访好友。  
女英雄欢快地跳起来向窗口走去，小记者只能等到明天，而Supergirl还有夜巡的工作，超级英雄今晚就能见到Lena。  
一分钟后，Kara悬停在距Lena长期租住的酒店一个街区的地方。她对着路旁大厦的玻璃墙体把乱糟糟的头发梳整齐，她试着给自己的倒影一个Supergirl的微笑，无奈地发现不论怎么笑都满是傻气。  
“只是打个招呼，也许你都看不到她，”Kara轻轻拍了拍两颊，自言自语道：“别这么紧张。”  
整理好仪容和心情，Kara悄无声息地飞向酒店。  
“What the hell.”  
Kara被从Lena房间散发出的浓烈信息素味道呛得直打喷嚏。  
Lena在她们失去联系这段时间找了个Alpha作为伴侣吗？超级英雄因为自己的假设而不悦地皱起眉头。不是说Alpha不适合Beta，只是被Alpha抛弃的Beta太多了，大多数Alpha最终还是会娶一个Omega作为……  
等一下，这个味道，这是她的信息素吗？  
Kara抽动鼻子，仔细辨认了一下，虽然这个浓过头的味道有些说不出来的不和谐感，但这确实是她的信息素没错。确定那是自己的信息素后Kara愣住了，她人在外面，Lena房间里的信息素是谁释放的？为什么她的信息素会从Lena房间里传出来？是不是有什么人要对Lena做什么？  
想到这个可能，Kara直接拧下阳台门的把手飞了进去。房间里的味道比她在外面闻到得更浓，Kara强忍住释放信息素碾压那个冒牌货的欲望，Lena，Lena的安全才是最重要的。  
氪星人压制着心底翻涌的怒气，用超级速度在酒店套间里搜了一圈。门窗没有外力入侵的痕迹，房间内没有打斗的痕迹，除了Lena的卧室还没有查看，其他房间都没有有第二个人来过的迹象。  
在卧室前站定，Kara深吸了一口气，一脚踹掉了卧室的大门。  
“Ms. Lu-”  
眼前的场景打断了Kara的话也夺走了她思考的能力，她目瞪口呆地看着大床上那个和被子纠缠在一起的熟悉身影。黑发间若隐若现的红色耳尖，贝齿间的粉色嘴唇，用力攥着被子的左手，露在外面比被子还要白上一些的长腿，以及刚刚那被她忽略的些低沉的喘息和隐隐的水声……Kara Danvers如果不明白她撞破了什么事她这几十年就白活了。


	2. Chapter 2

-“WHAT THE FUCK!”  
-“I'm so sorry.”  
Kara和Lena两个人同时尖叫出声。  
Lena手忙脚乱地用被子遮住自己，Kara赶忙转过身去。在转身的瞬间，Kara恍惚好像看到Lena身上穿的是自己的T恤，而床尾不远处的一个散发着她的信息素的奇怪装置上放的则是自己的运动裤。  
Kara疑惑地偏过头看了一眼，这下她很确定，那就是自己的运动裤，但印象里Lena早就把它还给她了。Kara纳闷地收回视线，却被最后一瞥所看到的东西定住了动作——在一个明显是特制的透明衣柜里，整整齐齐挂着几十件她的衣服，一些在聚会时被Lena借走早就还给她的衣服。  
这时，一股明显不属于Kara的信息素味道钻进超级英雄的鼻腔，她今天早就疲惫不堪的大脑因为超荷运转而疼痛不已。好极了，她的Beta挚友Lena Luthor实际上是一个Omega，一个正处于发情期的Omega。Lena的信息素味道搅和得她的理智都要罢工了，此时此刻，Kara只想遵循本能把Lena压在身下彻底占有她。  
氪星人往客厅里走了几步，远离了卧室的Lena和她自己的信息素组合攻击，她的大脑终于恢复了一些思考的能力。Kara确信她以前闻过那个醇厚的信息素味道。Lena第一次到Kara公寓参加游戏之夜那天晚上，再次看到Lena真人依旧激动不已的Winn笨手笨脚地撞翻了Lena手里红酒，Kara借了一件纯棉衬衣给上衣洒得全是红酒的Lena替换。后来Lena来还洗干净的衬衣时，Kara闻到了一股她很喜欢的信息素味道，她顺口询问Lena是否找了个Omega伴侣，Lena是怎么反应的来着？她愣了一下回答Kara她最近有些忙，衣服是交给酒店去洗的，可能是清洗之后被酒店的工作人员碰过，她可以拿回去再洗一次。  
那不是别人，那是Lena。Kara揉着额头想。等等，Lena秘密收藏着一衣柜她的衣服，用一个不知道从哪搞来的东西复制了她的信息素，在满是她的信息素的房间穿着她的衣服自渎。她是不是可以把这一系列的行为理解为Lena也喜欢她？  
Kara用一毫秒的时间决定不再去纠结责任与情感孰轻孰重，在这一刻，她只想跟Lena坦白，然后没有负担地去追求那个她喜欢了好久的姑娘。  
她把右手握成拳抵在唇边清了清嗓子，“Ms. Luthor，我刚刚意识到，我们认识那么久，我还没有认真自我介绍过。我叫……”  
如果Kara背对着Lena的话，Kara会发现在她说要自我介绍的时候Lena停止了手忙脚乱套裤子的动作，她猛地抬起头看向Kara，满脸的不可置信。  
很快，不可置信变成了刺骨的冷意。  
Lena打断Kara，她的声音还带着情事过后撩人的沙哑，“你想告诉我什么？伟大的Supergirl刚好跟我那个记者朋友Kara Danvers拥有相同的名字，也许你们凑巧的都是金发碧眼、都有一身漂亮的肌肉，或许你们的相貌还不可思议地相似。如果你想告诉我你是Kara，不用麻烦了，我已经知道了。”  
“你知道了？”Kara转回身惊愕地看着Lena。“你是怎么……不，你生我的气了对吗？你是因为这个才不再理我的吗？”  
Lena穿着Kara的T恤，挽着胳膊光着腿赤着双脚站在身着战衣的Supergirl面前，明明比女英雄矮了一截，气势上却好像压了她一头。“省省吧，Kara。如果今天你没有撞上这一幕，”Lena指了指自己又指了指背后卧室里的大床，“你还会告诉我你的真实身份吗？我一直以为你会是不同的，结果你用实际行动告诉我，你跟他们也没什么不一样。”  
氪星人困惑地看着眼前面无表情的好友，“我不明白。”  
Lena嗤笑，“Really?”  
看着Lena讽刺的眼神，Kara终于反应过来Lena在说什么。  
“不，不是那样，我打算告诉你真相并不是因为撞见你在，在…事实上，多少跟那件事有些关系，但并不是因为你是Omega而我是Alpha。呃，也不能说完全没有联系……”Kara语无伦次地飞快解释，看着Lena越来越难看的脸色，氪星人忍不住去推根本没架在鼻梁上的镜框，结果只摸到一手汗水。  
“Lena，不管发生了什么事，我们都是朋友。”Kara挣扎着补充了一句。  
“是啊，朋友，”Lena给了Kara一个假笑，“不想出现就几个月杳无音信那种朋友。”  
Kara畏缩的后退一小步，艰难地吞了口唾沫，“对不起。我只是不知道该怎么面对一些事、怎么面对你。”  
她的话不知怎么勾起了Lena的火气，“你说过我不必害怕，你会一直陪在我身边，永远会保护我，你承诺过。可当我满心惶恐，担心Rhea已经把用我和Mon-El的细胞制作的胚胎放进我的生殖腔，害怕我体内有个不明生物正在悄悄发育时，在我想握着你的手、需要你陪在我身边的时候你在哪？你的电话要么打不通，要么就被转接到语音信箱，发给你十条信息能得到一条回复。Kara，道歉不能解决所有问题。”  
“Wait,Rhea what? Are you pregnant?”话音未落，Kara就知道她说错了话，因为听到她的问题后，Lena的脸色迅速沉了下来，望着她的眼神满是冰冷的怒意。  
“What a typical Alpha reaction.”Lena讥诮地勾起唇角，“不，我没有。在神经质地给自己做了几十次检查后，我终于确定，Rhea还没丧心病狂到非让我给她儿子当繁殖工具的地步。所以，我还是干净的，听到这个消息，你高兴吗？”  
Kara痛苦地闭上眼睛，她明明不想把事情搞砸，但为什么Lena和她的谈话会是这个走向。Kara感觉她似乎忘记了什么事，有些非常重要却被她不小心忽略的事，对了，抑制剂。  
“Lena，我…那段时间没有陪在你身边我很抱歉。我不在意……不，那不重要。现在我只是想帮助你，你……”  
黑发女人假装好奇地挑眉，再次打断金发英雄的话，她的语气满是不加掩饰的嘲讽，“Oh?Help me. How? Fuck me or mark me?”  
“Lena!”  
刺猬Luthor终于取得好脾气的超级英雄失去了理智，氪星人恼怒地看着Lena的眼睛，毫不留情地释放起威压。  
Omega的本能让Lena想要臣服，想要对Alpha跪地求饶，但Lena Luthor的骄傲却不允许她弯下脊梁、不允许她毫无尊严地摇尾乞怜。她咬着牙，强忍住仿若来自灵魂深处的战栗和让她眼前阵阵发白的眩晕感，试图让自己依旧笔直地站立在Alpha面前。  
“DON’T YOU DARE!”Lena声嘶力竭地喊道。  
凄厉的呐喊仿佛一道惊雷劈醒了前一刻还气得赤红了眼发狠的高个子女人。看着眼前明显是在强撑的好友，Kara赶忙伸出手去扶她。  
Lena挣开Kara的手，虚弱地说，“你也看得出我现在的情况不是很好，让我们尽快结束这场对话，那我就长话短说了。Supergirl，收起你那Alpha的自我感觉良好，我用你的信息素来度过发情期不是因为我喜欢你，而是因为我对市面上所有的抑制剂都产生了抗体。鬼知道为什么你的信息素会对我有类似于抑制剂的功效，所以我想，在我找到下一款无抗药性的抑制剂之前，不论你情愿与否，你的信息素都会充当安慰剂的角色。我说完了，你还有要说的吗？没有的话你可以原路离开了。”  
氪星人快速眨着眼睛，努力不让眼泪掉下来，她奋力吞咽了几次才带着哭腔说，“我明白了。我想我们现在不适合再继续交谈，我这就离开，让我们都好好平复一下情绪。等我离开之后你去泡个热水澡好吗，吹干头发再睡觉。明天白天我再去L-Corp看你。”  
“可以，”Lena留给Kara一个背影，“请先跟Jess预约。”  
“我不是可以随时找你不需要预约吗？”Kara难以置信地问道。  
“我取消了你的权限。”说这话时，Lena正站在酒柜旁拧苏格兰威士忌的瓶盖。  
“什么时候？为什么？”  
Lena端着酒杯偏头想了一会儿，随后摇头，“不记得了，也许在你不接我电话只是偶尔想起来才回我一条短信的时候，也许是在我发现我最好的朋友一直在欺骗我的时候。谁知道呢，反正你也不需要，毕竟你好久没去过L-Corp总裁办公室了。”  
·  
Kara离开之后Lena并没有听取她的建议去泡个热水澡。Lena对着那一衣柜Kara的衣服慢慢地喝着还剩小半瓶的Scotch。  
“重大发现，愤怒能有效缓解发情期的热潮，Lena Luthor亲身验证。”L-Corp的首席执行官仰头喝下瓶子里剩余的Scotch后口齿不清地自言自语，然后钻进被窝很快就睡着了。  
Lena一直对外宣称自己是个Beta。  
Luthor Corp的CEO可以是个有反社会倾向的Alpha，L-Corp的掌权者可以是个没有攻击性的Beta，却不能是个凶悍的Omega。那群精虫上脑的自大Alpha一旦知道Lena是个Omega，就会狞笑着疯狂飙起信息素威压碾压她这个Omega，即使她独立又强势，即使她姓Luthor。  
性别平权喊了几十年依旧成效甚微，第二性别为Omega仍然是原罪——即便你再优秀，只要你的第二性别是Omega，那么你要么老老实实地做家庭主妇、家庭主夫致力于繁殖，要么只能做些最基本的文员工作或者没什么技术含量的工作，不是说Omega不能爬到金字塔的顶端，而是他们要比Alpha付出几倍甚至几十倍的努力，并且Omega辛劳付出后被架空当做吉祥物的例子也不是没有，像Cat Grant那样能够凭一己之力开创一个属于自己的帝国的Omega更是凤毛麟角。Lena Luthor并非没有Cat Grant的实力和信念，只不过她的包袱要比Cat多一些，养女身份是最大的一个，其次则是对兄长的感激和信赖。  
不论情愿与否，自从分化以来，Lena Luthor不得不伪装成一个平凡的Beta—Luthor家的继承人有一个真Alpha就够了，Lillian可以容忍一个假装成Beta的Omega，却不能接受一个伪装成Alpha的Omega。Lena分化为Omega后是Lex一锤定音让她假扮成Beta，Lex当着全家人的面说“不论分化结果是什么，Lena将来都会是我的CTO”。如果没有Lex，Lena可能在分化后就被Lillian用于利益交换送去跟别的财团家族联姻了，她极有可能连完成高中学业的机会都得不到，更别说能够进入世界顶级学府接受高等教育、在Luthor Corp当CTO、跟Jack共同创业了。  
在她哥哥彻底发疯之前Lena从来没有想过她会接手家族企业，不是说她没有野心，只是那些野心远比不上她对实验室的热爱。如果Lex没有入狱，Lena可以在实验室里做一辈子的研究。然而那个“如果”发生了，Lena只能从心爱的实验室里走出来接手兄长的烂摊子。  
把Luthor Corp的总部搬到国民城是Lena重新开始的第一步，给家族企业改名是重要的第二步。虽然每一步都困难重重，她还是做到了。在国民城她交到了很棒的新朋友，似乎所有的事都开始向着好的方向发展。


	3. Chapter 3

没过多久，坏消息来了，Lena发现她用了好多年的抑制剂不再起作用了。起初，她没有把这件事放在心上，频繁使用抑制类药物会产生抗药性是常识，之前使用的型号产生抗药性了换个型号就好。然而，当一个季度换了三次抑制剂后，Lena开始恐慌了，她怀疑自己并不是对某个型号的抑制剂产生了抗药性，而是对所有的抑制剂都产生了抗药性。Lena的推断是正确的，到了第六个月，Lena已经试过市面上所有的抑制剂了，她面前只有两条路，一，找Alpha标记自己，二，硬熬。  
作为一个在生物科学领域略有建树的科研人员，Lena当然知道第一种选择是最便捷的，且不说第二种有多容易发生意外导致死亡，仅仅是Luthor的姓氏就能给她招来大批仇人，让她没办法平安活过发情期。然而她的骄傲不允许她每个月毫无尊严地去乞求某个或某些Alpha给她标记帮她度过那个难捱的时期，更别提让她彻底沦为哪个Alpha的私有物品了。  
硬骨头Lena Luthor选择了第二条路。  
在Lena即将独自面对第一个需要硬熬的发情期时，她的Beta记者朋友Kara Danvers给了她意想不到的帮助。那是她第一次被邀请去参加Kara家的游戏之夜，Kara的同事兼好友Winn满脸通红地把她杯子里的一大杯红酒撞翻在她的衬衣上。Kara慷慨地借了浴室和一件衬衣给她，聚会结束，Lena穿着Kara的衬衣回到酒店套房的卧室直接昏睡了过去，第二天醒来Lena发现自己提前进入了发情期。奇怪的是，她并不觉得有多难受，感觉跟打了抑制剂没有什么区别，也许她的发情期反应特别小？  
一个月后，Lena才发现自己错得多离谱。当她跟死过一次似的挺过那个月的发情期后，Lena摸着布满嘴唇的大大小小的口子认真地思考起究竟是什么原因导致她这两个月发情期的反应会如此不同，几个小时的分析对比后，Lena确定，那个变量是Kara，Kara的信息素似乎对她有一种类似抑制剂的功效。Lena不确定这种匪夷所思的事情是怎么发生的，Beta的信息素确实对Alpha和Omega有安抚功效，像Kara这样堪比抑制剂的倒是从来没有听说过。她不确定这与她对Kara有好感是否有关。  
科学家的好奇心和对抑制剂代替品的渴求让Lena以各种让人咋舌的方式在游戏之夜和两人的电影之夜打翻饮料和食物，几乎每一次Lena离开时都会穿着Kara的衣服。Lena不在意Kara会不会觉得她笨手笨脚，反正她有自信，无论她打翻多少饮料，她的朋友都不会嫌弃她。除了第一次，Lena后来还给Kara的衣服都是她让人买的同款，眼看特制衣柜里的衣服越攒越多，Lena倒是可以平稳地度过三到五个发情期，但研究却毫无进展。从指标上来看，Kara的信息素除了比其他Beta的信息素攻击性强一些，其他都属于常规水平。  
Rhea的到来让Lena彻底把对Kara信息素的研究丢到了一旁，她的物质传输门提案让Lena深深着迷，在她解决掉跟Rhea的信任问题后，Lena全身心的投入了物质传输门的开发中。只是她没想到，实验成功的那天，也是Daxam人侵略国民城的那一天。虽然侵略事件后来得以解决，但许多人遭受了无妄之灾，这其中也包括Kara。  
Lena承认，当最初几日打给Kara的电话和发给她的短信都石沉大海时，内心的愧疚感几乎要把她击垮了。然而她不能倒下，她还有一堆的事要善后，还有一大堆的债要还，在收拾完她造成的烂摊子前她不能崩溃。  
但是三周后，在那个发情期的第一晚穿着Kara的衣服缩进被窝里时，Lena还是哭了出来。街头的流浪汉越来越多了，Kara不接电话，城市重建的速度远低于预期，Kara还是不接电话，Rhea没有把胚胎放进她的生殖腔，但是Kara依旧没有接她的电话。早午餐、偶尔的下午茶、两人电影之夜、Kara的微笑和拥抱统统没有了，那些美好仿佛是只存在于Lena想象中的幻影，到头来还是只有她一个人。  
又过了四周半，国民城受损建筑的重建和修缮已经在有条不紊地进行，那些失去住宅和工作的人的安置工作也渐入尾声。Kara仍然没有接电话，但Lena已经没有时间去想这件事，衣柜里那些衣服上Kara的信息素正在以不合常理速度变淡，用来延缓信息素消散的特制衣柜像是完全不起作用一样，如果Lena再不做点儿什么，等下个发情期来临时候，Kara衣服上的信息素将会淡到几乎为零的地步，Lena将再一次面临那种她完全不想再经历一次的状况。  
Lena用三个晚上极大优化了衣柜的保存功能，又用二十六个晚上制作出信息素提纯浓度调节原型机。按下开关那一刻，Lena已经被当月发情期的高热折腾了十几个小时，因此她完全没有注意到原型机浓度旋钮的指针正指向数字2。空气中属于金发记者的信息素迅速让Lena体内的燥热平复下去，她松了口气，打算去洗个澡放松一下。  
然而当Lena走到浴室门口时，她愣住了。  
翕动鼻翼，鼻腔瞬间充满Lena熟悉的淡淡干草味，隐隐约约，似乎有另一种味道掺杂其中。  
“不，这不可能，一定是我的错觉。”  
Lena失笑，一边摇头一边去拧浴室门的门把手，但保持那个姿势在浴室门口站了几分钟后，Lena还是沉着脸折返回工作台旁。她皱眉盯着那台花费了她许多心血的机器良久，然后伸出手轻轻抚了抚原型机旁被剪了几块布料的旧衣服。  
“如果说我希望有谁的名字永远不要出现在背叛者的名单上，那个人是你。拜托，不要在我已经充满谎言与背叛的人生中再添上一笔了。”  
Lena面露祈求声音沙哑地对Kara的旧T恤轻声诉说，仿佛T恤的主人正站在她跟前一般。  
她深吸一口气，缓慢却坚决地将手探向原型机的浓度旋钮，净白修长的手指握着旋钮将指针转至代表着四倍浓度的数字4，然后阖上双眼静静等待结果。  
干草的气息逐渐消失，阳光打在干草上的木质香气在空气中愈发浓郁。  
嗅着许多次在Supergirl身上闻到的信息素味道，Lena双手撑在工作台上垂着头红着眼无声苦笑。  
这样一来，所有一切都说得通了，那些对外星人毫无保留的力挺、莫名其妙坏掉的外星人探测器初代原型机、她掉下大楼时Supergirl的及时救援、Supergirl对她无条件的支持、共进午餐晚餐时频繁发生的紧急采访……以及不合常理的信息素消散速度—Kara一定跟她一样用了信息素衰减器。  
Lena尽量不去猜测Kara对她隐瞒秘密身份的原因是否与她的姓氏有关。但她似乎找到了近来Kara从来不接她电话的原因，是她把Daxam大军带到地球上，是她亲手改造出克制Daxam人的武器，是她让Kara不得不亲自做出为了全世界牺牲掉爱情的决定。别说Kara只是对她避而不见，即使Kara恨她，她都不会觉得意外。  
那就不要再见面了吧，为了我们彼此都好。  
Lena在一瞬间做了决定。  
·  
Alex造访L-Corp总裁办公室的时候Lena正在找止疼药。昨晚那小半瓶Scotch带来的宿醉症状远比Lena料想得严重，她的头一跳一跳疼得厉害。  
看到特工手中提的金属箱Lena立即猜到了她这次来的目的。  
“请坐，”Lena揉着额头对Alex说，“虽然我很想装傻跟你来上几轮没营养的对话，但我今天的日程安排实在太满了。所以Alex，把你妹妹让你带来的协议拿出来吧，我会让律师尽快处理。签好字后是邮寄给你还是通知你来取？”  
“你果然知道了。”Alex平静地看着Lena，“但我今天不是为了这件事来的，虽然我确实带着一套保密协议。”  
“那么你今天是？”  
“有人让我把这个给你送来。”  
Alex把金属箱放到Lena的办公桌上打开，然后把箱子口转向Lena。箱子里面是六支淡蓝色的试剂，如果Lena的直觉没有错，那是抑制剂。  
“低温保存，一次一支，发情期前二到三天注射。DEO的库存也不多，过两个月我再给你送一些过来。”Alex解释道。  
Lena拿起一只试剂轻轻摇了摇，“DEO什么时候开始开发抑制剂了？”  
“她什么都没有说。”Alex答非所问。  
Lena一怔，“她没有？”  
“没有。今天我们还没有见过面，她只是昨天半夜给我发了这条短信。”Alex边说边把手机递给Lena。  
 _ **TOP URGENT! I.K for LL,ASAP.**_  
手机屏幕上显示着这样一条消息。  
虽然Lena没有刺探别人隐私的想法，但还是不小心看到上面一长串只有Alex发送讯息的对话气泡，并且Alex发出的短信并没有已读回执。  
“虽然有些嫉妒，但我还是得跟你说声谢谢，这是她五个月以来第一次发信息给我。”  
收回手机时Alex苦笑着说。  
Lena猛地抬头看向Alex。  
注意到Lena的激烈反应Alex愣了一下，随即反应过来Lena这段时间一定是误会了什么。  
“所以你才不再接受Maggie和我的晚餐邀请—你以为Kara是因为怪你才不接你的电话，你以为Kara没在晚餐时出现是因为不想看到你，你不想让Maggie和我为难，更不想让Kara不舒服。Oh，Lena—不，那个白痴没有针对你，差不多所有人都是这个待遇，不止是你。”特工赶忙澄清，“这几个月只有妈妈的电话Kara几乎全接了，我们的电话她只接与Supergirl工作有关的，这个该死的氪星人竟然像有读心术一样。如果谁敢催她，DEO第二天一定会接到新手机的账单。”  
起码她没有在我连着打了三次电话的时候弄坏手机，而且我发给她的短信她也都看了。Lena默默地想。不，这不是重点。Lena命令自己专注于与Alex的对话。  
“为什么她……”Lena板着脸，试图掩饰自己的担忧。  
“忽然变得不近人情？我不知道，我们好久没有聊过工作以外的事了，Kara拒绝。我猜Kara大约是在内疚，她可能觉得如果当Rhea第一次提出让Mon-El跟她一起离开时就放他走，后面所有事就都不会发生，Kara可能觉得因为她感情用事才给国民城、给你带来这些灾难。谁知道呢。如果可以，Lena，我希望你能帮我找到答案。”  
Lena惊愕地望向Alex，完全没法假装没看到Alex眼中的期待。  
“我想我不能，Alex。”Lena为难地说，“作为让Kara送走男友的元凶，我没有办法在知道所有的事情后面对她。”  
“如果现在有谁能搞定那个死脑筋的氪星金毛，这个人一定是你，”Alex双手撑住桌面，微微俯身认真地看着Lena，“纠正你一个错误，不是男友，是前男友。他们在Snapper解雇Kara后没多久就分手了，在那之后他们是朋友和战友。Lena，拜托，跟Kara好好聊聊。”  
想起昨晚的一系列事件，Lena实在不怎么想答应这件事。  
看出Lena仍在犹豫，Alex再度开口，“从今天我们刚见面时你的反应来看，昨晚你们的交谈并不愉快，但请相信，Kara这段时间一直都很混蛋，她绝对不是只对你无礼。”  
Lena不自在地把人体工学椅往后挪了挪，没好意思说昨晚好像是她更过分一些。


	4. Chapter 4

“如果她来找我的话，我会的。”  
最后Lena还是答应了Alex的请求。  
得到承诺的特工拍了拍总裁的肩膀，特工脸上灿烂的笑容足以证明她有多高兴。  
“对了，有件事你得知道，”忽然想起某件事的Alex柔声对Lena说，“我们是朋友。我明白你没什么精力和时间交朋友，但我希望你能记住一件事，不论你跟Kara关系如何，我们都是朋友，这段友情并不是你和Kara友谊的附属品，你不需要因为Kara在我面前委屈自己。”  
Lena简直没办法相信自己的耳朵，她认为自己一定是听错了，可眼前那个年长红发女人的笑容却如此温柔如此真挚。  
“我记住了，以后再也不会了。”Lena有些哽咽地说。  
“还有，我想我欠你一个道歉。”Alex指了指一旁的试剂，歉意地说，“我早该发现你的异常，抱歉让你艰难地熬过了那么多发情期。但我得说，这不完全是我的责任，谁叫你伪装得那么好，让我完全相信你是个Beta。事实上，我经常会有种你是个Alpha的错觉。”  
Lena撇嘴，“好吧，等我一下，我这就让Jess在CatCo和《星球日报》上发声明向全世界宣告Lena Luthor是个假扮成Beta的Omega。”  
Alex被Lena佯装去拿电话听筒的举动逗乐了，Lena挑眉看着边笑边摇头的Alex自己也破功笑了出来。  
“好吧，我得走了，保密协议给你留下，等你签完打电话给我，我过来取。”Alex把一厚叠文件递给Lena。  
“我会让律师尽快处理的。”Lena把文件放在桌上，站起身走到Alex身边准备亲自送她出门。  
“好的。对了，你今晚有事吗？没有的话要不要来卡拉OK之夜给我加油？”Alex希冀地看着比她矮上许多的女人。  
“只是加油？”Lena眯起眼睛问。  
在得到肯定答复后总裁利落地答应了邀约。  
“好极了，等会儿我把酒吧的定位发给你。”特工兴奋地说。  
如果没有看到Alex不断偷瞄自己的眼神，Lena真的会以为Alex确实已经办完所有事打算离开了。  
“Alex，如果还有什么事就直说吧，我再过十分钟有个会。”  
Lena发誓，在听到她的话的一刹那，她清楚地看到了Alex眼中熊熊燃烧的八卦之魂。  
“我有一个问题，但你可以选择不回答。你是什么时候发现自己产生抗药性的？”  
一贯注重隐私的总裁并不想回答这个问题，但直觉告诉她这个问题的答案非常重要，因此她还是如实回答，“在我搬来国民城后的三个月。”  
听到答案的Alex狠狠地深吸了一口气，继而忿忿磨牙，“Kara Danvers这个白痴！”  
看着额头青筋直跳的红发女人，Lena一时之间不知该放任她站在原地小小声的疯狂吐槽还是按原计划送她出去。好在Alex没让Lena为难多久，她以令人惊奇的语速给Lena讲述了一件完全超出Lena想象的事。  
几个月前Lena关于自己对于抑制剂抗药性的推断并不完全正确，准确地来说，不是Lena对抑制剂产生抗药性，而是抑制剂对她失效。这件事的罪魁祸首，正是那个金发碧眼的氪星人。当氪星Alpha喜欢上某个地球Omega后，Alpha的信息素会自动对这个人产生生理影响，三两个月后普通抑制剂就会对氪星Alpha喜欢的地球Omega失效，这种情况也在Superman和他的伴侣身上发生过。不仅如此，经常与氪星Alpha接触的Omega也会受到影响，为应对这类事件，DEO有专门对付这种情况的特制抑制剂，DEO的Omega工作人员如果有需求就会使用这种抑制剂。  
根据Alex告诉她的事，Lena得出三个结论：一，氪星人各有各的混蛋之处；二，Kara Danvers是国民城第一大傻瓜；三，第二傻的是她自己。  
·  
Jess端着托盘推门而入的时候Lena正坐在椅子上发呆。  
“Jess？会议要开始了吗？”  
稍稍回过点儿神的Lena仍有些迷糊地问Jess。  
“会议在二十分钟前已经开始了，Lightman女士代您参会，Gillian会对会议全程录音记录。我是进来给您送止疼药的。”  
Jess把托盘放到Lena的办公桌上，然后把药和水递给Lena。  
“谢谢，没有你我可怎么办。”  
Lena接过止疼药和水杯，喝了口温水把药片吞了下去。  
“我不需要升职，我可以继续做您的助理，至于……”  
“不，Jess，这个问题我们讨论过很多回了。我不能再让你在这里做我的助理浪费你的才华了，”Lena打断这个她身边最接近她好友角色的女人的话，“况且为了我的计划能顺利进行，我需要有个心腹去大都会看着那群小动作不断的老家伙，Jess，你是第一也是唯一人选。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。接替你的人选是你亲自挑选、亲自调查的，你已经培训她几个月了，L-Corp总部和国民城其他子公司一切运转正常，再过一个月Sam也会过来帮我，没有什么可担心的。”  
看着Jess欲言又止的样子，Lena叹了口气，补充道：“我的小问题今天也找到解决办法了。”  
“Lena，那些都是次要的，你知道我最关心的是什么。”Jess以一种与年龄和身份不符的慈爱目光看向自家老板。  
Lena伸手去拿笔的动作一顿，随即神态自若地切换回CEO模式。  
“Jess，请把海滨乐居计划的企划书拿给我，顺便麻烦你恢复Danvers小姐的权限。”  
即将升职的助理小姐看着自家的别扭总裁，第一千零一次忍住叹气的冲动。  
“Jess，”刚转过身去的亚裔女子听到她那个傲娇老板在她身后期期艾艾地开口，“通常人们犯了错会怎么表达歉意？特别严重的那种错误。”  
“虽然有些人即使犯了再大的错也会有人愿意毫无条件的原谅她，但我还是建议她当面认真道个歉。当然，再加上铺满办公室的黄玫瑰效果会更好。”

“砰！”  
突如其来的巨大撞击声吓得Lena差点把针头戳进手指。还没等她把装着DEO特供抑制剂的注射器放在盥洗台上，外面又传来玻璃碎裂的声音。  
年轻的Luthor小姐不由蹙眉，看来她今天不大适宜工作，被Alex告诉她的事震惊得忘记时间错过会议也就罢了，现在居然连绑匪也来凑热闹，认真的？  
Lena左手按下隐藏在盥洗台侧面的按钮唤醒伪装成梳妆镜的平板电脑，右手把注射器放进Alex送来的箱子后飞快点击电脑右下角的一个红色图标。半秒钟后，地板上的暗格开启，Lena两个月前放进去的莱克斯奥服零件稳稳当当地套到了Lena的右臂上。  
Lena把箱子塞进暗格，启动战服的武器走出盥洗室。  
然而外面的总裁办公室里没有她想象中的绑匪，只有满身灰尘、神色紧张的Supergirl。  
-“Are you Okay?Did they hurt you?”  
-“Wha-what happened?Why are you in such a hurry?”  
金发女人和黑发女人同时开口。  
-“Jess发短信告诉我有人从L-Corp内部接应了一群荷枪实弹的雇佣兵，你的安保团队根本不是他们的对手，他们已经冲到你办公室门口了。”  
-“他们？他们是谁？没有人伤害我。”  
两个人又同时回答对方。  
超级英雄和总裁看着彼此，再度同一时间出声。  
-“Jess!”这是被吓得超音速飞行，音爆震碎了好几条街玻璃的国民城超级英雄Kara Zor-El.  
-“Jess…”这是对自作主张的助理无能为力的L-Corp总裁Lena Luthor。  
“这么说从头到尾都没有什么雇佣兵。”Kara大大松了口气。  
Lena关掉右臂莱克斯奥服上的武器，“十几天前有过一群，Aaron带着我的私人保镖解决掉了。”  
刚刚放松下来的Kara听到这个消息全身的肌肉再度紧绷起来。  
“为什么没人告诉我这件事？”Kara的声音有些闷闷不乐，但很快她又紧张地问，“你受伤了吗？”  
Lena停下拆卸莱克斯奥服的动作，抬头望向Kara。看着女英雄蓝眼睛中熟悉的关切，心底既苦涩又温暖。  
“没有，Arron处理得很好，而且我也能保护自己。”  
Lena抬起右臂晃了晃，示意自己并非只能受人保护。  
Kara想要反驳，却忽然想起两人的不愉快，想起Lena还在生她的气。下颌动了又动，Kara最终还是没说出她觉得会惹得黑发女人更加不高兴的话。她转头看了眼满地的碎玻璃和几乎全部损毁的阳台，垂头丧气地对再度低头拆莱克斯奥服的Lena说：“很抱歉毁了你的阳台和办公室，请把维修的账单发给我，如果你觉得不方便的话就发给DEO，总之我会负责修理费用的。”Kara还想再说点儿什么，可看到似乎不怎么想搭理她的Lena，Kara把用一夜时间想出来的那些话又咽了回去，她闭了闭眼，艰难压住心中的酸楚，“之前处理的事件我过来时他们还在收尾，不知道他们需不需要帮助，还得回去看看，那我先走了。再见，Lena。”  
因为走神没注意Kara前半段话的黑发总裁刚把莱克斯奥服扔到茶几上就听到金发英雄用来告别的借口，她抬起头，恰好看到身着战袍的氪星人转身离去的落寞背影。Lena下意识地想要抓住英雄翻飞的红色袍角，那些先前不知该如何说出口的话也顺当地讲了出来。  
“Kara,wait!I have made a terrible mistake.I’m so sorry.”  
Kara顿住脚步，她不可置信地缓慢转回身，视线对上Lena焦急的眼神，迟疑地开口询问：“Did you-Did I-”  
“你没有听错，”Lena走到Kara身边牵起她在没有推到镜框后无处安放的右手，“我很抱歉。”  
Kara疑惑地瞪大湛蓝的眼睛，“为什么？你没有做错任何事。”  
听到Kara的问题，Lena想起不久前Jess的那番话，不禁笑着摇了摇头。没理会Kara越发迷惑的眼神，Lena拉着她的手走到沙发旁坐下。  
“为我昨晚的话道歉。”Lena解释道，“Alex来过了。”  
“Oh？Oh.”Kara点头，但她似乎不想提起昨晚的事，她就着Lena的话展开了另一个话题，“Alex这么快就把Injection K送来了，我还以为她得磨蹭到下午。你打了吗？”  
“有位降落在阳台的客人不怎么安静地打断了我的注射进程。”Lena冲Kara眨了眨眼睛。  
氪星人难为情地搔了搔鼻子，小声说，“I’m so-”  
“不要再说对不起了，”Lena打断Kara的话，“没有几个人会担心我担心到方寸大乱，我敢说你肯定已经好久没有这么失控的降落经历了。”  
金发女郎没有回答，但是她泛红的耳尖已经说明了一切。  
“我，我很害怕。”过了几秒钟Kara磕磕绊绊地说，“我怕自己来不及，我怕又像上次来不及阻止Rhea带走你一样来不及阻止那些雇佣兵带走你。你还在生我的气，你还没有原谅我，我还没跟你好好说句对不起，我不能再失去你一次了，我不能……我甚至，甚至还没有告诉你，我……”  
Lena阻止了超级英雄用被满是灰尘的战服裹着的手背去擦眼泪的动作，她抬起手，珍而重之地拭去Kara的泪水。她叹了口气，心疼地看向情绪有些失控的Kara。  
“Alex今天除了给我送Injection K—你是这么叫它的吧—还给我讲了一件氪星轶事，她给我简单介绍了一下氪星Alpha霸道信息素对地球Omega的影响。”  
抽噎的声音消失了，Kara惶恐地看着Lena，低声问，“She did?”  
“Yep.”  
高大的超级英雄不安地扭动身体，恨不得能缩成小小一团，“Do you mad?”  
“我看起来像吗？”Lena好笑地看着努力降低存在感的氪星人。  
“我…我不确定，在你经历了这么多因为我的缘故带来的糟糕的事件，并且发现我就是Supergirl后，我以为你会非常非常生气，你再也不会想见到我。”Kara眨着泛着水光的蓝色眼睛可怜巴巴地说。


	5. Chapter 5

Kara感到Lena一下一下扫着自己手背的拇指僵了僵，她忐忑地望向对面黑发女人幽深的绿色眼睛。她看到女人苦涩地弯了弯唇角，然后女人叹息着说，“事实上我知道你的秘密身份后的第一反应不是生气，而是难过，我试图不让自己去想你隐瞒我是否与我的姓氏有关。我知道最初肯定是有关系的，我只是不明白在我们一起经历了那么多之后你为什么依旧选择隐瞒。我猜测大概你也想过要告诉我真相，但因为我识人不清导致Mon-El不得不离开，所以你在恨我……”  
“不，Lena，我永远不会恨你。我，我……”Kara眼泪含着眼泪打断Lena的话。  
Lena虚弱地对她微笑。  
“我会记住这句话。  
但在那个时候，我很难不这么想，毕竟那个我曾经有求必应的好朋友自从她男朋友离开后就再也没出现过。我发现只是想到你会恨我的可能性就让我透不过气来，所以我决定能逃避多久就逃避多久。  
可是昨晚你出现了，刚好赶上那种尴尬的时刻。你几乎是一发现我是个Omega就打算跟我坦白，我很难不误会你坦白的原因。Kara，我得说，比起对身份的隐瞒，你会因为我的第二性别而向我坦白更让我怒火中烧。所以昨晚我才会说出那么多伤人的话，我也确实打算不再见你了。  
然而Alex告诉我，这几个月以来，我所假设的都是错的。甚至你昨晚说要帮助我也是指Injection K，而不是我想象中的那些，我不知道我还有没有生你气的资格，也不知道自己还有什么理由生气。”  
Kara用披风干净的地方擦了擦手，然后才伸手去擦Lena脸上的泪水。  
“你应该生气的，不论是因为我这一年的欺瞒还是因为昨晚的事。  
你知道，自从有了Supergirl这个身份，我的生活就跟数不清的麻烦和危险绑在了一起。你的姓氏已经带给你足够多的麻烦了，我不确定让你搅和进我的义警生活是不是个好主意。  
我不想说我是个迟钝的人，但事实是我的信息素竟然比我自己还快一步确认了我的心意。当我发现自己喜欢的人是你的时候，我已经是Mon-El的女朋友了，我跟他聊了聊，最终达成共识分手做回了朋友。可当我想跟你表白的时候，Jack出现了，看见你们晚餐时的默契，我不禁觉得也许这样的生活才适合你，与一个同是Beta的普通人结合，而不是为我这样过着双重生活的人每天提心吊胆。何况，你从来没有认识过真正的我。  
你被Rhea带走之后我害怕极了，我怕从此以后再也见不到你，我怕连以朋友的身份守在你身边的机会都没有了。因此即便Lillian告诉我等你知道真相后你会恨我，我也打算把你救回来后就跟你坦白。但是后来发生的事大大出乎我预料，我不禁开始怀疑如果我以后经常要面对这种大危机的话，告诉你真相是不是太自私了。Lena，我了解你，如果你知道我就是Supergirl，在我出事的时候你不可能会袖手旁观。我不能这样做，我不能这样对你。我想，如果没有这么多人类的情感，如果不被情感左右，我做超级英雄的时候会更得心应手，后来我做了什么你也知道。  
只是我没想过，我根本没办法忍受你再也不会出现在我的生活里。我得承认，如果昨晚没有撞见那一幕，我可能依旧不会选择对你说出真相。但一想到你可能有也对我有感觉，我能想到的只有立刻告诉你我的身份，之后再没有负担地对你表白。有那么一个瞬间，我确实想标记你，这不仅仅是出于Alpha的本能，更多的是因为…因为我爱你，Lena。”  
氪星人安静地讲述着心路历程，脸上的笑容越来越悲伤。  
“我想我挑了个最差劲的时机坦白，但如果再来一次的话，我还是会在那个时候告诉你。只是一想到你也有可能喜欢我，我就一秒钟都不想再等下去了。  
Lena，我告诉你这些不是要强迫你喜欢我，你昨晚说得很清楚，我理解。没关系，就像我说的，不管发生了什么事我们都是朋友。不要担心，Injection K很有效，以后你不需要再用我的信息素做安慰剂了。对不起，如果不是我你根本不会经历这些。”  
水光潋滟的绿色眼睛盯着一碧如洗的蓝色眼睛看了好一会儿，直到蓝眼睛里的痛苦刺得绿眼睛的主人的心也阵阵发疼，绿眼睛的主人才移开视线。  
“So,is that K for Kara?”  
Kara愣了愣，她很快反应过来Lena是在变相拒绝她。她掩下眸中的失望，摇头低声说，“No,K is for Krypton.”看Lena似乎对Injection K很感兴趣，Kara又说，“Injection K是Eliza研制的，如果你感兴趣的话，我把她的电话给你，你可以直接跟她联系。”  
“感激不尽。”  
“你太客气了。”Kara苦笑。  
正在Kara还想说些什么的时候，敲门声响了起来。Kara立刻站起来，用Super Speed瞬移到离Lena很远得到角落。  
“请进。”  
推门而入的是Lena下一任第一助理Kaylee。  
“Ms.Luthor，您的下一个会议将在十五分钟后开始。”  
“好的，Kaylee，谢谢。”  
身着套裙的助理小姐似乎没看到满室狼藉和角落里的国民城超级英雄，她向Lena微微颔首，转身带上门出去了。  
“快去为会议做准备吧，我先走了。”Kara说。  
没等Lena回答，她又问道，“我们还是朋友吧？”  
Lena高高挑起左边的眉毛，“Kara Danvers，你刚说完的话就打算不认账了？”  
“Kara Zor-El.”氪星人把重心从左脚换到右脚，出声纠正道。然后她红着脸小声说，“我没有打算不认账。”  
Lena踩着高跟鞋优雅地走到正低着头用靴子蹭地板的超级英雄面前，问：“我的朋友，在你离开前不打算拥抱我一下吗？”  
Kara抬起头，整张脸都在闪闪发光。Lena发誓，她绝对看到了Kara身后有根一甩一甩的大尾巴。  
金发英雄向前走了一步，刚抬起手臂，想了想，皱眉对黑发总裁说：“等我一下，马上回来。”  
在Lena回答之前，这人已经没了踪影。  
五分钟之后，Lena没有等回超级英雄，倒是等来了催她去开会的Jess。  
看着眼睛紧盯着基本成了废墟的阳台的Luthor家小女儿，Jess揉着额角问：“Should I tell Ms. Lightman to take your place at the next meeting?”  
“Yes,please.”Lena转头回答她。  
Jess刚要说好，Lena换上了典型的Luthor假笑，“Jess?我们回头再来谈谈那条短信。”  
“Anytime.”Jess Huang无所畏惧。  
又过了一分钟，Kara终于重新出现在Lena的视野里。  
看着明显重新梳洗过、换过衣服的女英雄，Lena眼神揶揄地看向她不说话。  
Kara的脸红了，她结结巴巴地解释道，“我之前是从火灾现场赶来的，头发里都是味道，衣服上都是烟灰。”  
Lena只是翘起一边的嘴角笑着点头。  
Kara不自在地清了清嗓子，探出双臂，眼神期盼地问，“May I?”  
“Yes.”  
话音未落，Lena就被拥进那个让她想念了几个月的怀抱。  
Lena很快察觉到Kara拥抱她的方式变了，Kara没有再采用那种拥住彼此肩膀和腰部的好友式拥抱，而是双臂自她肋下绕过，双手掌心贴在她后背上，紧紧地把她拥在胸前。  
这个言不由衷的笨蛋。  
Lena翻了个白眼。  
“Kara，”Lena压低嗓音在Kara右耳边幽幽开口，感受到氪星人猛然绷紧的身体Lena继续说道，“我昨晚说了谎。使用你的信息素当抑制剂的代替品确实是迫不得已，但我会接受它是因为它是你的信息素，我喜欢它。”  
金发英雄的身体一震，她慢慢地把好友从怀里拉出来，看着好友漂亮的绿色眼睛不确信地问，“You do?”  
“I do.”  
超级英雄的表情有几秒钟是呆滞的，很快她换上了欣喜若狂的表情。她重新把好友抱回怀里，这一次，她的双臂松松的环住Lena的肩头，让Lena整个人都被抱在她怀里。Kara低下头，鼻尖在Lena的颈间深深地吸了口气。  
“Rao!I miss this.”  
Kara喟叹。  
Lena窝在Kara温暖的怀抱里，听着心上人满足的哼哼唧唧，不由幸福的笑起来。  
几秒钟后，Lena戳了戳兀自傻乐的金发女郎。  
“Kara,darling,you are floating.”

当晚外星人酒吧的卡拉OK之夜迎来了一个老朋友和一位新朋友。看到一前一后出现的Kara和Lena，Maggie恼火的把一百美金拍进Alex掌心，“你一定是作弊了，Danvers.”  
“别这么输不起，Sawyer.”Alex微笑着吻了吻未婚妻的嘴角。  
“一百美金，小Danvers三个月之内追不到小Luthor。”Maggie眯着眼睛说。  
“二百美金，Kara一个月之内可以搞定。J’onn，Winn，James，你们要下注吗？”Alex扭头问身边的三位男士。  
J'onn和Winn第一时间表示拒绝，James愣了一会儿也表示他不参加。  
Alex转回头，刚好看到Maggie正看着James笑得意味深长。  
“别这么八卦，什么都不会发生。”Alex用只有两人听得见的声音对Maggie说。  
Maggie耸了耸肩，也用只有两人能听见的声音回复Alex，“你说如果有一天这个大个子Beta得知他暗恋的Beta女孩儿其实是个Omega，他会是种什么表情？”  
“为什么我一点儿都不好奇呢？”

Morgan Edge在L-Corp总裁办公室口出狂言的时候，Kara正在总裁办公室的盥洗室里清理几分钟前不小心掉在衣服上的黄芥末酱。  
“You're more of a lunatic than your brother is.I could ruin you.”  
Kara听见那个自大的Alpha傲慢地对Lena说。  
“补偿Luthor家的恶行已经满足不了你那颗内疚的心了吗？为帮助一家肯替你说话的杂志，你竟然做起了亏本生意。下一步你要干什么？把L-Corp全部收益捐赠给Luthor家受害者协会？可惜，不论你做什么都改变不了你们一家全是恶棍的事实，如果你够聪……”  
办公室里乱窜的信息素威压让Kara本能地想压制回去，她担忧地看了眼Lena，还好，她的脸色还算正常。  
“如果我是你，我会控制好信息素并且使用文明用语跟Luthor女士说话，否则明天CatCo的头版头条会是有关Edge Industries总裁性骚扰的报道。”Kara快步走到Edge身侧咬牙打断他的话。  
Edge不屑地扫了Kara一眼，很快又把注意力放回Lena身上，打算继续用Lex和Lillian攻击她。  
看出这个混蛋的意图，Kara提高音量，“你唯一能羞辱Lena的只有她的姓氏，而她姓氏上沾染的鲜血，没有一滴与她有关。她一直在努力做好事，为自己，为Luthor正名。我不敢保证Lena以后都不会犯错，我只能保证，有我在她身边一天，她就不会为恶。别想用影响Lena的情绪达到控制她的目的，如果你去打听一下，你就会知道你的手段只能算是小儿科，而且，我在这里。”  
Edge终于拿正眼看了看Kara，“你是？”  
Kara用眼角偷瞄了眼Lena，发现她也正饶有兴趣地看着她，似乎很好奇Kara会如何回答。Kara福至心灵，她清了清嗓子，挺直脊背大声宣告，“Kara Danvers，Lena的伴侣。”  
L-Corp总裁的右眉高高挑起，似乎有些意外那个温吞的氪星人竟然会在这种时刻以这种方式确定两人的关系。Lena不想在Edge这种人面前情绪外露，然而不受控勾起的唇角还是彰显出此刻她的愉悦心情。  
“You know what? I'm gonna go and let you handle this.”小记者嫌弃地冲Edge撇了撇嘴。  
离开之前，她凑到Lena身边轻轻吻了吻黑发女人的额头。“不要跟他硬碰硬，我很快回来。”她低声叮嘱。  
没理会记者离开前的警告，Morgan Edge又继续对Lena飙起威压。  
“别一脸甜蜜得像个发情期的Omega，Lena。一个女性Beta，认真的？这就是你拒绝了那么多优秀Alpha后的选择？我只能说，你挑另一半的品味与你选择立场的水平一样糟糕。与我作对，你一定会后悔的。我希望你能尽兴，因为现在，你引起了我全部的注意。”  
Lena厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，她轻蔑地看向Edge, “Edge，就像所有引起过你全部注意的Omega和Beta，我毫不在乎。”  
几秒钟后，Supergirl从天而降。  
“Ms.Luthor.You through with him?”  
“He's all yours.”Lena笑着对自己刚上任的伴侣说。  
转身远离Edge前，Lena半分不同情地瞄了他一眼。Kara的脸臭得可以，有人今天要倒霉。  
Lena猜得没错，Edge不仅被Kara丢到了太平洋深处运输船的集装箱上，还险些被Kara恣意释放的威压吓尿了裤子。

一天之后，Lena是这样把Sam和Kara介绍给彼此的。  
“Kara, this is Samantha Arias.She is going to be taking over for me at L-Corp.”  
“Sam,this is Kara Danvers.She is an Investigative reporter of CatCo.And she is also my girlfriend.”

Fin.


End file.
